babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Boyz (Parody of Blonde Boyz by Cyndago)
We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do No hair, fair skin Makes the mwa mwas swoon We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do Runnin' out, cryin', peein' in the pool! We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do Catch me in the crib A quarter half-passed two I'm Num'z Num'z, I'm True'z Tot'z, and I'm Baby Roan Here's a one-way ticket to the Baby Boo zone! Hewo! I'm True'z Tot'z and I'm a day old Slaying all these women with my eyes of gold! I've got a couple of hobbies Besides being a brat Like watching Peppa Pig and biting my cat! I drink lots of milky And hang out at my place I used to have a sibling But I kicked them in the face! All I need in life Is my boys and my mom Now I'm gonna pass it to my number 1 dawg! Heyo, I'm Num'z Num'z! and I'm 3 weeks I like to scream "WAAA" and drink milky! Mwa mwa milky? I hope it's in stock 'Cause I rub it on my lips And even my dog The public, the media, They think I'm super cute! Except for the BBB, but I think they're rude! Roleplay games, they're made for us! This lack of common sense is a major plus We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do Mwa mwa almost let me have a sip of her brew We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do We're eating carrot stew Like a cutie wittle boo! We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do, Here, we're chillin' in the tub Thank God I'm the youngest, dude! I'm Num'z Num'z, I'm True'z Tot'z and I'm Baby Roan, Here's a one-way ticket to the Baby Boo zone! Howdy I'm Baby Roan and I was born last night I've been blessed with boo bros that never fight! (Uhh) I found a stranger Sitting in the street So I screamed so loudly And then the stranger went YEET Since I hate all strangers I don't have many friends But I don't give a crap Because stranger danger My mwa asked to get a sibling But I say no! Can't she see who I am? Cutest in the server, bro! Ugly face Like a can of soda exploded And ruined my face, I'm throwin up On your lap, the puke is flowin' The selfishness is growin' My sister's envy is showin' because my mwa says I'm the favourite child! I like bananas And being a huge jerk I'm gonna try to scream loudly, I hope it'll work Girls like cute babies And so they like me So I got cute puppy eyes so there'll be siblings for me! I mean no siblings- I mean no siblings for me- We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do I've got the face of a deformed baboon We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do (To clarify earlier in the song I didn't mean to say "get siblings" I meant I'd persuade them not to...) We're just Boo boys Doin' what Boo boys do I'm much cuter than the others But I'm part of the crew I'm Num'z Num'z, I'm True'z Tot'z and I'm Baby Roan Here's a one-way ticket to the Baby Boo zone! As the cute one of the bunch Boys want to be my bro But I'm a Boo, I'm super selfish so I always say NO! I have the cutest little dimples And eyelashes that are long (Enough about your ugly face, get back to the song) We're screamin', we're cryin' Pushing people around We're the stupidest, ugliest Little babies in town I'm like a muscular boy but I'm a bit more chub But as long as I'm a boo I'm still in the club Boo boys are the doms Boo boys get the moms Boo boys eat their toes (WAAAAAAAA MWE NWO WANT UGWY MWA MWA) Boo boys suck their feet Boo boys love to eat Boo boys scream all day (MWE WANT TO BWE ONWY CHILD) Boo boys rock the stage Boo boys put sibs in a cage Boo boys love the tub (M-my dad said all strangers are bad) Boo boys kill everyone Boo boys ruin the fun Boo boys ruin the town